Between Paint and Thinner
by JungOh
Summary: Within the Dimension of Imagination, lies the Cartoon World, otherwise known as Toonia by its fictional inhabitants. There, characters from shows, movies, books, and games live together in harmony, protected by the PROTAGONISTS. However, a strange force is about to enter the Cartoon World, and upset the balance between paint, and thinner.
1. The PROTAGONISTS

**Author's Note: My first Fanfiction, but not my first attempt at writing. I'm hoping to finish this story unlike my other ones. Writers' block can be such a nuisance! This story is based off an idea I've had for quite a while, what would happen if all cartoon characters lived in the same world? Most of the mythology of this idea is based off the videogame Epic Mickey. While the game wasn't groundbreaking, the mythology of paint and thinner, and the use of projection screens that contains entire cartoon worlds was very appealing to me, so I wanted this story to take place in a very broad setting, the Cartoon World. I also wanted to pull characters from all sorts of different series, from TV shows, movies, books, and videogames. I plan to update at least once a week. Please bear with me as I try to get used to the site! Lastly, every chapter will include at the end a list of the shows, books, movies, and games I pulled characters and ideas from.**

**I do not own anything. All series and characters belong to their respective owners. **

**P.S. I'll try my best to keep one series from overshadowing another. There is no main hero, as the story will eventually switch between character groups every so chapters. This first one will focus more on superheroes, but will eventually shift focus to a totally different character group. I'll also take series requests if you want to see a certain character or place. **

**Currently, I'm going through ten hour band camps, so the story will be delayed for now...**

Paint and thinner, the basic components of cartoon. These two substances have the ability to shift all of creation within the Cartoon World, a fictional realm that can only exist in the Dimension of Imagination. The Cartoon World is very much unlike our planet, the Real World. This fictional planet, dubbed Toonia by its fictional inhabitants, has no need to play by the rules of logic, which can be a good thing or bad thing depending on your point of view.

Here in Toonia, cartoon characters live together in a state of somewhat peaceful tranquility.

To keep track, the characters of this Cartoon World divided the planet into 10 different areas, North, South, East, West, Northwest, Southwest, Northeast, Southeast, Downtown, and Central Toonia, each with its own capital. Of course, there are other settings beyond these. When a cartoon character and its series comes into Toonia, a portal between the character's home world and Toonia would appear, usually in the form of a projector screen. The planet Toonia was essentially the bridge between these different cartoon worlds in the vast universe of Imagination.

The time was roughly 2:45pm in Southwest Toonia. Aang the Avatar was busy getting ready for another day of hard-work. He had been assigned to the Southwest division of a superhero's organization dubbed PROTAGONISTS (Not an acronym.) as its President. The Avatar was quickly getting himself ready for work. "I'm going be late for work!" stressed Aang. Katara was too busy reading the Daily Planet to give Aang any sympathy. Aang raised his eyebrow at Katara's unresponsiveness. "What a waste." Katara complained. "That narcissistic slob King Dedede is putting up a gold statue of him for his 'unbirthday.'" Aang smirked. "Unbirthday? What in the world is that?"

Katara shrugged. "It's either something he made up or it's some foreign concept. I'm going with he made it up." The water-bender continued to read the story. "Wow. Dedede will think up the dumbest things ever just to get attention. Unbirthday, of all the make-believe holidays you could think up, he goes with that…" Aang grabbed his glider. "Well I'm off! Bye sweetie!" Katara closed her newspaper and waved goodbye as the Avatar flew from his humble abode. He had always preferred his air glider over a car. He would have taken Appa, but there was nowhere to land a 300-hundred pound flying bison on a superhero headquarters building. Most of the roof was occupied by helicopters and other non-bison vehicles.

After a quick 5 minute flight, Aang was at the Southwest PROTAGONISTS headquarters. He quickly walked downstairs to his office and attempted to turn on his computer. "How does this thing work?" muttered the Avatar. Miss. Quackfaster quietly walked into Aang's office. "Having computer troubles again Avatar?" Aang smiled. "Yes ma'am." Miss. Quackfaster pressed the ON button on the computer's server. "Goodness, I can't keep up with technology nowadays!" stated Aang. "It seems like I get a new computer every month!" Miss. Quackfaster put a cup of calming Jasmin Tea on Aang's desk. "Well the organization strives to stay up to date with the latest technology." replied Quackfaster. "It would only be natural that you'd get a new one every year."

Aang took a sip of his tea before reading his reports. "I'll leave for now Avatar Aang. If you need me, I'll be crunching numbers at the front-desk." Aang waved as Miss. Quackfaster waddled away.

"So what trouble is going down today?" wondered the Avatar. One report read: League of Super Evil caught stealing $1000 worth of cinnamon buns, while another report read: The Diabolical Order of Mayhem plotting to unleash a "super weapon" that will destroy all the cheese in the world.

Naturally, Aang gave out a loud scoff. Lately, most criminals have been up to the most obnoxious, underwhelming crimes imaginable. It felt almost like they were running out of ideas. Despite the lack of creativity from the villains, the planet as a whole has been plagued by endless crimes. For every hero, came ten villains. Already, PROTAGONISTS's agents were all tired, and sick of fighting off another lunatic, with varying degrees of danger and stupidity. The head director of the organization had demanded that all crimes be treated as if it was the most diabolical thing ever, but after years upon years of cinnamon bun robberies, it was just too much.

Suddenly, a loud siren went off. Aang was shocked so much, that he had accidently air-bended himself into the ceiling. "OW! What's going on?" questioned Aang. A huge screen appeared behind him. This baffled Aang. This siren usually meant end of the world as we know it crimes, which were few and far, especially in the Southwest Toonia area. Aang wasn't sure if he should be concerned or excited that some real action was about to go down.

"Help!" On screen, was King Dedede? "What's the problem?" panicked Aang. "As I began to unveil my unbirthday gift, this man came out of nowhere and kidnapped it!" A picture of the villain appeared; a green hooded figure, with a metal mask. "Criminal identified as Victor Von Doom." stated Aang's computer. "We're on it!" saluted Aang. As soon as the video chat ended, Aang frowned and shook his head. "You can't be serious." Mr. Incredible came bursting through Aang's doors. "What's the emergency?" asked the super. Aang sighed. "Sorry, there's no real emergency. False-alarm. It's just Dedede complaining that Dr. Doom kidnapped his golden replica." As Aang began to grab his glider, Mr. Incredible interfered. "How about I take this mission for you buddy?" suggested Mr. Incredible. "Uh, sure. Thanks Bob." answered Aang.

Mr. Incredible's body was ready. "Finally, a real villain." muttered the Incredible. The Avatar nodded to the super. "Good luck Mr. Incredible!" saluted Aang. "Just remember that Dr. Doom is a real threat. While stealing a gold Dedede might not be the most dangerous crime ever, be careful. Doom is one nasty customer."

The super nodded. "I understand sir. Pity that our organization has been reduced to dealing with simpleton bad guys. A true opponent like Doom is quite the treat." With that, Mr. Incredible left the PROTAGONISTS base and headed for Doom's headquarters, the appropriately named Castle Doom.

Dr. Doom himself was gazing at the gloriousness that is the great King Dedede statue. "Soon my plan will come to fruition!" whispered Doom. "S.H.E.I.L.D. and PROTGONISTS will come to fear my new weapon in due time." Suddenly, Doom was knocked out of his thoughts by an incoming message.

Red Skull appeared on screen. "Dr. Doom." said Red Skull. "What do you want?" asked Doom. Red Skull could hear from Doom's tone that he had interrupted Doom's thinking time, again. "I hope you reconsider your decision to join The Cabal. If you don't, there might be some unfortunate consequences." Dr. Doom turned his back to Skull. "Your threats are meaningless."

Skull laughed evilly. "Is that so?" Skull laughed evilly some more. "Oh Doom, you've always been a pushover. Come on, join The Cabal! You won't regret it!" Dr. Doom clenched his fists. "For the last time, no." Red Skull gave off a sour look. "I swear, if you don't start cooperating, there's going to be trouble. You think you're all tough and powerful, when you're really a pitiful villain that names everything after himself!" Dr. Doom smashed the screen with a swift punch of anger, destroying it. "How dare that piece of trash threaten me! I'm a king!" Doom then turned to his latest creation, a replica of the Destroyer Armor.

Mr. Incredible jumped from a chopper into Dr. Doom's personal country, Latveria, which resides near the border of Southwest Toonia. "This is Mr. Incredible to PROTAGONISTS, do you read me?" A voice came from Mr. Incredible's communicator. "This is Aang. I read you loud and clear." Another voice came over. "Hello? Is this thing working?" Mr. Incredible was incredibly confused. "Um, who are you?" The voice responded. "Why its Toonia's favorite king, it's me, King Triple DDD!" Mr. Incredible rolled his eyes. "How are you on my communication line?" Dedede laughed. "I'm the king duh! I need to know how the recovery of my darling statue is!" The super was tempted to ask Aang why he was allowing this breach of security, until the super realized he was still falling.

"Activate Parachute!" screamed Mr. Incredible. "Stop your hooting and hollering!" screamed Dedede. "Everyone stop screaming into your mic!" screamed Aang. After the voice command failed, Mr. Incredible manually pulled his parachute strap, but it failed too. "Oh of course!" snapped the plummeting super. Mr. Incredible braced for impact as he hurdled towards Doom Castle.

As the appropriately named Doom-Bots continued construction of the Destroyer, a loud crash emitted from the south end of the castle. "Doom-Bots, check out what that was. Do not come back to me saying it was nothing." growled Dr. Doom.

Mr. Incredible brushed himself off. "Are you OK?" asked Aang. "I'm fine." answered Mr. Incredible. "I've had harder landings." Aang breathed a sigh of relive. "Well I bet your crash alerted Dr. Doom. Best be careful." Mr. Incredible scanned his surroundings. No one was in sight.

"Nice place." stated Mr. Incredible. "Not as nice as my place." stated Dedede. "Don't you have anything better to do your highness?" asked the Incredible. There was a trace of distaste in the word highness. "Well I was celebrating my unbirthday, until Doom abducted it! I'm not going to do anything until my golden twin is returned to me!" Aang interrupted the two's conversation. "Everyone just be quiet. Mr. Incredible, if you can, catch the Doctor and bring him back to the PROTAGONISTS base for arrest. He'll be charged for thievery, probably assault when he sees you, and for crossing the Latveria border." Mr. Incredible agreed and began to sneak through the gloomy halls of Castle Doom.

**Sources: Epic Mickey, Avatar, the Last Airbender, Superman, Alice in Wonderland, Ducktales, The League of Super Evil, Tuff Puppy, Kirby, Avengers Assemble, Thor, Fantastic Four, Captain America, and The Incredibles**


	2. Rise of the Neo-Destroyer

**Chapter 2: Rise of the Neo-Destroyer**

Dr. Doom grabbed the intercom and began to bark out more orders. "Come on, work faster. I sense we have an intruder!" Doom then turned his attention away from the construction and to the security cameras. "Doom-Bots, have you found anything?" A Doom-Bot replied. "We haven't found any intruders, but we've found where that crash came from." The Doom-Bot paused for a second before continuing. "It seems something or someone fell right through the ceiling in the southern corridor." Dr. Doom grew more impatient by the second. "That's not really helpful. Find the source of the crash. I want to know the cause!" The Doom-Bot nodded his head. "Yes Doctor. We'll continue our search."

Mr. Incredible groaned. "Stop wasting time. My unbirthday is almost over, and I STILL don't have my darling." barked King Dedede. Mr. Incredible grumbled some more. "I'm doing my best. It takes time." Dedede huffed. You're going to have to do better than that! Come on, you're Mr. Incredible! Why sneak when you can blast your way through." The super ignored the dissatisfied king.

A Doom-Bot was coming down the hall, right towards the super. "Whoa!" whisper Mr. Incredible. The robot walked towards Mr. Incredible's location. "Doom's word is law." muttered the robot. Mr. Incredible continued to hide. "Stop hiding!" commanded Dedede. "Punch whatever you're hiding from!"

"Are you mad? It's Dr. Doom."

"Actually," corrected Aang, "I believe that's just one of his Doom-Bots."

"Wow. He can sure build things life-like. Kind of like Syndrome…"

After the Doom-Bot left the area, Mr. Incredible continued his search for the statue, and the real Dr. Doom. "What is that?" Mr. Incredible carefully watched as Doom-Bots put pieces of metal and steel on a conveyor belt, which dropped the pieces into a huge melting pot. "Doom's building something Aang."

"It's probably another mechanical monstrosity."

"Hold it!" Mr. Incredible jumped from fright. He was relieved to see that it was just Dr. Doom, or maybe a Doom-Bot barking out orders at the other Bots. "Get the statue and dump it in the melting pot. It should have enough steel in it to finish the Destroyer."

"Did you get all that, Aang?"

"Yes, I did. It seems we're in bigger danger than I first believed."

Dedede's heart was beginning to pound faster and faster. "Stop talking and start saving my golden statue!"

It took six Doom-Bots to lift up the heavy statue. They then slowly walked towards the conveyor belt before planting the statue on it. "Activate the conveyor belt." barked Doom. A Doom-Bot nodded and activated it.

Mr. Incredible took a stance. "Let's do this."

The super jumped down from his hiding spot and onto the Doom-Bot controlling the conveyor belt. "What?!" The Doom-Bot freaked out as Mr. Incredible gave it a good whack. "Sorry to drop in all of a sudden." The Incredible punched the Bot again, causing it to fly across the room and into a crowd of Doom-Bots.

"Ah, if it isn't Mr. Incredible!" exclaimed Dr. Doom. "You expecting someone else?" asked the super. "I was." Dr. Doom fired a laser from his arm gauntlet, destroying the control center. The super leaped from the area, before grabbing a Doom-Bot and hurling it towards Dr. Doom. The two Dooms made contact. "Gotcha!"

"Do you really think so?" The super turned to see the real Dr. Doom. "Come at me." he taunted. Mr. Incredible readied himself, but Dedede interrupted him. "Come on! My statue needs some saving!" Mr. Incredible turned again to see the conveyor belt was still going. "Oh of course!" snapped the super. He ran towards the belt and hopped on. The Doom-Bots followed suit.

Two Bots came at Mr. Incredible. The super grabbed both and smashed them together, before flinging them both ways, knocking the rest off the belt. The super ran up to the statue. One last Bot came between the two. "Doom's word is law! Kneel!" Mr. Incredible dodged the Bot's punch, before countering with a swift kick, knocking it off its feet. The Doom-Bot thought similarly, and gave back a swift kick, knocking Mr. Incredible down. "Kneel!" cried the bot. "I'm no dog!" barked the Incredible.

The Doom-Bot pounced on him, but Mr. Incredible simply threw it off him, causing it to fly into the ceiling. He regained his posture and continued towards the statue, which was just feet from being dumped. "Come here statue." The super grabbed the golden Dedede with one hand, but dropped it when the real Dr. Doom grabbed him by the foot.

"Ack!" screamed the super. Dr. Doom dragged him across the room, while the statue continued towards its fiery demise. With a kick, Doom lost his grip. The two opponents were then locked in hand to hand combat.

The statue finally reached its destination. The melting pot roared with flames as the statue melted. Doom took a jab at Mr. Incredible's stomach, but he swiftly dodged it and came back with a punch to the head. Doom ducked and blasted the super again, causing him to lose his balance. Doom then grabbed him by the throat and hurled him into a pile of scrapheap. Mr. Incredible poked his head out of the pile, and began chucking the pieces at the doctor.

Dr. Doom ran towards the super, avoiding all the debris coming his way. He then once again grabbed the super by the throat and chucked him across the room and into a steam pipe. The super fell to the floor, dazed. "Now Mr. Incredible, prepare to be amazed." The melting pot was done dissolving the statue into liquid.

The liquid steel from the statue was poured into a mold, and compacted into a new piece of the Destroyer. A Doom-Bot then came in and attached the piece to the Destroyer.

"Wait," started Mr. Incredible, "I thought that statue was made of gold." Dr. Doom laughed. "That statue is nothing more than a steel sculpture, covered with gold-colored paint."

King Dedede gave off a loud gasp, almost causing Mr. Incredible and Aang to go deaf. "How dare those cheapskates sell me that, hideous thing!" Both the heroes were speechless. "I can't believe this! The nerve! I specifically told them to make it out of solid gold, not grab a statue of me and paint it gold! I could have done that myself!" Aang was about fed up with listening to Dedede. "Okay, I'm cutting Dedede off."

"Thank Toonia!" praised Mr. Incredible.

Dr. Doom walked towards the Neo-Destroyer. "Unlike the real Destroyer, this one will be loyal to me and me alone! It will obey my direct commands, nothing else." Doom then signaled a Doom-Bot. "However, to get the desired results, my replica will require powerful magic."

Two Doom-Bots stepped forward with Merlin the Magician in their clutches. "Now have you know you're messing with dangerous magic!" warned Merlin. "Release me now or I'll place a terrible spell upon you and all of your people!" Dr. Doom ignored Merlin. "I want you to bring life to the Destroyer." Merlin stared at the Destroyer for a second. "Why would you want to bring that ugly thing to life? Looks like some kind of cheap knockoff." Doom once again ignored Merlin. "Oh, and by the way, make sure it's completely loyal to me, and will do exactly whatever it is told to do."

Merlin gave off a groan. "I would never aid in the creation of an abomination! I know you types of people, using magic for your own nefarious purposes! All you villains are the same. Power hungry, and stupid."

Dr. Doom was becoming more and more peeved, but kept calm. "If you fail to do exactly as I say, I'll fry your little feathered friend!" Another Doom-Bots appeared with a bird cage, housing an owl. "Archimedes!" cried Merlin. Archimedes slammed against his cage multiple times, but the Doom-Bot held the cage with a tight grip. "Let me out of this accursed cage!" screamed the disgruntled owl. Dr. Doom gave out a sinister cackle. "Now Merlin, only you can save your friend." The Doom-Bot swung Archimedes' cage above the conveyor belt that led to the melting pot.

"Fine, I will do as you wish." Merlin yanked his arms free from the iron grips of the Doom-Bots. "But be warned, you're dealing with power magic!" Merlin waved his hands as he chanted a spell. The Destroyer began to move. Mr. Incredible finally got up, a little off balance. "Doom!" shouted the super. Dr. Doom moved out of the way of the charging hero, before kicking him in the back. Mr. Incredible then flew across the room into the metal wall. "Ouch." muttered the super.

Finally, the Neo-Destroyer was fully operational. "Excellent. Now Destroyer, do what you do best. Destroy Mr. Incredible!" The Destroyer nodded, then charged towards Mr. Incredible. "Oh snap."

The Destroyer punched the Incredible square in the chest, sending him flying straight through the wall and out of Castle Doom. "That'll leave a bruise." cried Mr. Incredible. "Destroyer, keep at it!" barked Doom. The Destroyer flew down to the super and whacked him across Latveria. Merlin watched in horror.

"I can't stand here and do nothing, alakazam!" The Doom-Bots suddenly felt a surge of electricity shoot through them. The bots then proceeded to shut-down. Archimedes' cage fell to the ground. "Oof!" shouted the owl. "Oops, sorry friend!" Merlin ran up to the cage and unlocked it. "Why didn't you just poof us out of there when you had the chance?" complained Archimedes. "I was panicking!" replied Merlin. "You know I have a hard time thinking when I'm under stress! Plus Doom's Doom-Bot's were holding me still! You know that it's even tougher to cast a spell without your arms!" Archimedes crossed his wings. "Enough excuses, shut down that destroyer bot!" Merlin adjusted his glasses. "Ah yes, I'll do just that!" As the magician began to uncast the spell, Dr. Doom sped up to the magic duo in an attempt to obliterate them. "On second thought, let's go somewhere safe first" suggested the magician. Merlin then turned himself into a blue hawk, before flying away.

"Stop!" commanded Doom. He began to fire blasts from his gauntlet at the two birds.

Mr. Incredible jumped up and punched the Destroyer as hard as he could, but it proved useless. The Destroyer fired a powerful blast of energy, burning Mr. Incredible. Finally, the Destroyer readied its final strike, until it was interrupted by a hit to the back. Behind it, was Thor, Iron Man, Danny Phantom, and Pit. "Aang told us you could use some back up." stated Iron Man. The heroes watched as the Destroyer picked its self-up. It raised its fist, and attempted to strike Mr. Incredible again. Thor quickly threw his hammer, Mjolnir, towards it, sending the steel monster into a wall.

The Destroyer got up once more, and targeted Mr. Incredible again. Iron Man grabbed Mr. Incredible and began to fly him to safety. "That thing has a grudge against you doesn't it?" asked Iron Man. Mr. Incredible nodded. "Dr. Doom ordered it to destroy me, and from what I can tell, it won't rest until it does just that!" A blast of energy almost vaporized the heroes. Iron Man looked back to see Destroyer still pursuing them, with Danny Phantom and Pit close behind.

As Thor prepared himself for flight, Merlin and Archimedes flew up to the god, screaming for help. Dr. Doom jumped down from his castle. "We meet again, Doom." stated Thor. "I see that." replied Doom. "What do you think of the Neo-Destroyer? Impressive isn't it?" Thor gave Doom a nasty look. "You would dare meddle with the Destroyer once again? Do you not remember how dangerous and unpredictable it can be?" Doom smiled from beneath his mask. "Don't worry yourself, this Destroyer is home-made. Forged from the most durable steel in all of Toonia, it might not be as destructive as the original, but it's close enough." Thor took a swing at Doom, which was quickly dodged and countered.

Danny and Pit were starting to lag behind. "Danny," shouted Pit, "do you think you can possess that thing? I read that it runs on the life force of a sentimental being. Maybe you could take control of it?" Danny nodded. "I'll give it a shot." The ghost boy flew as fast as he could, inching closer and closer to the Destroyer. Finally, he phased into the suit of armor, only to be blasted out. "What happened?" asked Pit. "I think you better brush up on your mythology. That thing was definitely not powered by any life force." replied Danny. "Well, then what does it run on? Gasoline?" "I don't know."

The two teens then aimed their shots, successfully hitting the Destroyer. The steel monstrosity didn't flinch, just suffering a minor scratch. It didn't even seem to care; it was completely focused on Mr. Incredible.

Iron Man was getting tired of carrying Mr. Incredible, along with the Destroyer trying to blast him out of the sky. The steel assassin suddenly rocketed itself towards them, knocking them clean out of the sky. It then turned around and punched Mr. Incredible straight into Dimmsdale. The hero crash landed into a burning asphalt road. Mr. Incredible then looked up to see the Destroyer ready to crush him. "Whoa!" The super barely dodged the stomping. A crater then formed around them. "You're really starting to annoy me." Mr. Incredible slowly got up and punched the steel assassin again and again, but did very little damage to it.

Pit and Danny finally made it to the battle ground, with Iron Man swooping down onto the Destroyer. With a high kick, the Destroyer fell to the ground. "Did you get it?!" asked Pit. The Destroyer quickly got up and headed for Mr. Incredible once again. "I guess not."

Mr. Incredible had had enough. He ran at full speed towards the steel monster, and body slammed it into the ground. As expected, the Destroyer brushed off the attack and continued towards him. Pit kneeled down and began to pray to his goddesses, Lady Palutena.

Palutena was busy cooking herself some veggie soup, when suddenly she got a call from her friend and Captain of Guard, Pit. "Oh Lady Palutena, I'm in a bit of a pickle right now. You see, there's this…" Palutena cut him off. "Wait a minute Pit." The goddesses grabbed a pickle jar and poured a few pickles into her soupy concoction. "Continue." "Well, you see, I'm fighting the Destroyer, and I'm wondering if you could help me out again, please." Palutena smiled. "Of course." With a gleam in her eyes, Palutena prepared her ultimate weapon. "Activating Palutena Glam GlamBlaster!"

As the Neo-Destroyer marched towards the heroes, a burst of light appeared above the Destroyer from the heavens. "Everyone run!" cried Pit. "It's the Glam GlamBlaster!" Mr. Incredible was incredibly confused again, but he did just that, he ran. The Destroyer looked up just in time to see a giant laser beam obliterate him. Pieces of burning steel went flying in all directions.

"Whoa, that totally annihilated the thing!" commented Iron Man. Mr. Incredible gave out a breath of relief. Unfortunately, a swirl of magic began to form around the pieces of burning steel, causing them to reform into the Neo-Destroyer. "Should have seen that coming." pouted Danny. Mr. Incredible struck a battle pose. Luckily, Thor thundered down from the sky and used Mjolnir to drive the Neo-Destroyer into the crater's center like a nail into wood. "Take that scoundrel."

The Destroyer struggled to free itself from the ground. "We can't just leave it there, we have to finish the job!" commented Danny. "Right you are." replied Thor. "But how will we go about it if it can resurrect itself?"

Two owls flew towards the group. The blue one transformed into Merlin the Magician. "I have the solution to your problem." Merlin waved his hands above the trapped Neo-Destroyer. The Destroyer twitched before going lifeless. "There, now it can no longer hurt anyone."

Police cars began to show up. "Cue the fashionably late police." mocked Danny.

Aang flew in. "Job well done guys!" The Avatar stared at the Destroyer. "Incredible. It is quite impressive that Dr. Doom was able to bring life into this Neo-Destroyer." Merlin scoffed. "Actually I was the one who breathed life into it. Dr. Doom did squat but kidnap me and my friend Archimedes." Aang nodded. "My mistake. So, what did you guys do with Dr. Doom?"

Thor smirked. "Well as I fought him, Merlin came and shrunk him. See?" Thor held up a magic jar, holding Dr. Doom in it. "When I get out of here, I'll throttle each and every one of you!" Aang grabbed the jar. "I'll see to it that Doom does hard time for this." Aang grabbed his notebook and read off Doom's crimes. "Victor Von Doom, you are under arrest for thievery, assault, conspiracy, kidnapping, property damage, and for illegally crossing the Latveria border."

King Dedede's limo drove up to the site. A Waddle Dee quickly got out and ran to Dedede's door. "Could you be any slower?" nagged Dedede. The Waddle Dee lowered its head in shame. The king walked up to the Destroyer. "This is an outrage! I ordered a gold statue, yet I end up with a steel one, that gets kidnapped and turned into this hunk of junk!" The king then stormed to Aang. "Avatar, you need to arrest that statue company for botching up this royal order." Aang frowned. "Look your highness, I'm not too into arresting people over little things like that. How about you just work it out with them? I'm sure you guys will come to an agreement."

"Little, LITTLE?! Think about it, if they would have made it out of real gold, Doom would have never targeted it, therefore the Destroyer would have never been created." The Avatar shook his head. "I'm sorry sir, but I can't agree with your argument. It's more or less a slippery slope."

Dedede grew furious. He marched right up to the Destroyer. "I never ever want to see this hideous thing again!" With that off his chest, the temporary King of Southwest Toonia raised his mallet and struck the Destroyer so hard, that it drove it deeper into the ground. "Let's go!" As the king turned, the ground began to shake violently. "Earthquake!"

All the cops and heroes dropped to the floor. Dedede fell flat on the face. "What's going on here?" Dedede turned to the crater. A huge sprout of green liquid came spewing out of the hole. "What is that stuff?" questioned a random police officer. The liquid came crashing down on the area around it. Dedede screamed as the liquid engulfed him. "Everyone evacuate the area!" commanded Aang. The Avatar then ran towards the green ooze. "Dedede!"

Aang looked everywhere, but Dedede was nowhere to be seen. A drop of the liquid touched Aang. He then quivered in pain. "OW! It burns!" The Avatar flees the scene as the liquid begins to flood the area.

**Sources: Avengers Assemble, Fantastic Four, The Incredibles, Alice in Wonderland, Kirby, Avatar the Last Airbender, The Sword in the Stone, Thor, Iron Man, Danny Phantom, Kid Icarus, The Fairly Oddparents, and Epic Mickey**


End file.
